A level shifter circuit transforms an input signal from one voltage level to another. This transformation allows two circuits, which are operating at different voltage levels, to be compatible with each other. For example, a level shifter is needed between a low-power application processor operating at 1.8V and an analog circuitry operating at 3.3 or 5V in order for the combined system to perform reliably.